1998
The following media in this list is from 1998. Movies Walt Disney Theatrical Abugslife.jpg|A Bug's Life (November 25)|link=A Bug's Life A new set of outtakes for this film replaced the original outtakes on December 18. Home Video Homewardbound2.jpg|Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco|link=Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (VHS/DVD) Toystory vhs.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story (1996 VHS) Hunchbackofnotredame.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1997 VHS) Funandfancyfree.jpg|Fun and Fancy Free|link=Fun and Fancy Free (1997 VHS) Sleepingbeauty 1997.jpg|Sleeping Beauty|link=Sleeping Beauty (1997 VHS) Junglebook 1997.jpg|The Jungle Book|link=The Jungle Book (1997 VHS/1999 DVD) Wdmc petesdragon.jpg|Pete's Dragon|link=Pete's Dragon (1991-1999 VHS) Wdmc dumbo.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (1985-1999 VHS) Wdmc aliceinwonderland.jpg|Alice in Wonderland|link=Alice in Wonderland (1986-1999 VHS) Wdmc swordinthestone.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone (1986-1999 VHS) Wdmc robinhood.jpg|Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood (1991-1999 VHS) Marypoppins 1999.jpg|Mary Poppins|link=Mary Poppins (1997-1999 VHS/DVD) Beautyandthebeast2 dvd.jpg|Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas|link=Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (VHS/DVD) Homewardbound dvd.jpg|Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey|link=Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (VHS/DVD) Hercules.jpg|Hercules (February 3)|link=Hercules (1998 VHS/1999 DVD) Peterpan 1998.jpg|Peter Pan (March 3)|link=Peter Pan (1998 VHS/1999 DVD) Littlemermaid 1998.jpg|The Little Mermaid (March 31)|link=The Little Mermaid (1998 VHS/1999 DVD) 101dalmatians 1998dvd.jpg|101 Dalmatians|link=101 Dalmatians (1997 VHS/DVD) Melodytime.jpg|Melody Time (June 6)|link=Melody Time (1998 VHS) Theblackcauldron.jpg|The Black Cauldron (August 4)|link=The Black Cauldron (1998 VHS) Pocahontas2 vhs.jpg|Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (August 4)|link=Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (VHS) Ladyandthetramp 1998.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (September 15)|link=Lady and the Tramp (1998 VHS/1999 DVD) Lionkingii.jpg|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (October 27)|link=The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Sing-Along Songs Dsas heighho(3).jpg|Heigh Ho|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Heigh Ho Dsas zipadeedoodah(2).jpg|Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Dsas youcanfly(3).jpg|You Can Fly|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: You Can Fly Dsas barenecessities(3).jpg|The Bare Necessities|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities Dsas underthesea(2).jpg|Under the Sea|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Under the Sea Dsas disneylandfun(2).jpg|Disneyland Fun|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Disneyland Fun Dsas ilovetolaugh(2).jpg|Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Dsas beourguest(2).jpg|Be Our Guest|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Be Our Guest Verymerrychristmassongs(3).jpg|Very Merry Christmas Songs|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs Dsas 12daysofchristmas(2).jpg|The Twelve Days of Christmas|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas Dsas circleoflife.jpg|Circle of Life|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Circle of Life Dsas colorsofthewind.jpg|Colors of the Wind|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Colors of the Wind Dsas campoutatwdw.jpg|Campout at Walt Disney World|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Campout at Walt Disney World Dsas letsgotothecircus.jpg|Let's Go to the Circus!|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Let's Go to the Circus! Dsas beachpartyatwdw.jpg|Beach Party at Walt Disney World|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World Dsas topsyturvy.jpg|Topsy Turvy|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Topsy Turvy Dsas pongoandperdita.jpg|Pongo & Perdita|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Pongo & Perdita Dsas honortousall.jpg|Honor to Us All (July 28)|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Honor to Us All Dsas happyhaunting.jpg|Happy Haunting Party at Disneyland (August 25)|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Happy Haunting Party at Disneyland Columbia/TriStar Home Video Ghostbusters 1996vhs.png|Ghostbusters|link=Ghostbusters Ghostbusters2 1996vhs.png|Ghostbusters II|link=Ghostbusters II Hook vhs.jpg|Hook|link=Hook (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Matilda dvd.jpg|Matilda|link=Matilda (VHS/DVD) 20th Century Fox Home Video Homealone vhs.jpg|Home Alone|link=Home Alone (VHS/DVD) Homealone2 vhs.jpg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Starwars1 sevhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (Special Edition)|link=Star Wars Trilogy (1997 VHS) Starwars2 sevhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (Special Edition) Starwars3 sevhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (Special Edition) The first Star Wars prequel film, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, got a teaser trailer on November 18, 1998. It was attached to most prints of A Bug's Life, The Rugrats Movie, and on some late prints of The Wizard of Oz re-issue. Warner Bros. Theatrical Wizardofoz 1998.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (November 6)|link=The Wizard of Oz Home Video Goonies vhs.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies New Line Cinema Home Video Themask dvd.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask (VHS/DVD) PC Software Microsoft Windows95c_cover.jpg|Windows 95|link=Windows 95 Winntworkstation cover.png|Windows NT Workstation|link=Windows NT 4.0 Internetexplorer4sp2.png|Internet Explorer 4 Windows98.png|Windows 98 (June 25)|link=Windows 98 Retail sales of Windows 95 ended this year, with mainstream support continuing through the end of the 20th century (December 31, 2000). Television NBC Friends_logo.png|Friends Homealone title.jpg|Home Alone (November 23)|link=Home Alone CBS Wizardofoz title.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (May 8)|link=The Wizard of Oz ABC Pocahontas_title.png|Pocahontas (March 1)|link=Pocahontas Lionking title.jpg|The Lion King (May 10)|link=The Lion King Hunchback-of-notre-dame.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (October 18)|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame PBS shiningtimestation_logo.png|Shining Time Station|link=Shining Time Station Barney season3.jpg|Barney & Friends|link=Barney & Friends Kidsongslogo1997.png|The Kidsongs Television Show|link=Kidsongs Magicschoolbus.jpg|The Magic School Bus|link=The Magic School Bus Shining Time Station's last two seasons continued airing on most PBS stations until March and June, respectively. The Magic School Bus also aired until September. Broadcast syndication Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Friends_logo.png|Friends 1998title.jpg|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1997.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune Pokemon Logo.png|Pokemon (September 7)|link=Pokémon Seinfeld.png|Seinfeld FOX Themask_title_540p.jpg|The Mask (February 18)|link=The Mask Magicschoolbus.jpg|The Magic School Bus|link=The Magic School Bus homealone2_title.jpg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (November 24)|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York The Magic School Bus moved from PBS stations to Fox Kids. Showtime/The Movie Channel matilda_title.jpg|Matilda|link=Matilda TBS Superstation Goonies title.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies Hook_1991.png|Hook (August 9)|link=Hook Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House (October 5)|link=Full House Star-wars-4.png|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (December 6)|link=Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope USA Network The-empire-strikes-back.png|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back|link=Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Returnofthejedi title.png|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi|link=Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Disney Channel Lionking title.jpg|The Lion King|link=The Lion King Pocahontas_title.png|Pocahontas|link=Pocahontas Toystory title.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story Hunchback-of-notre-dame.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame Nickelodeon LegendsoftheHiddenTemple.jpg|Legends of the Hidden Temple|link=Legends of the Hidden Temple Allthat.png|All That|link=All That Legends of the Hidden Temple last aired in August. Fox Family Channel shiningtimestation_logo.png|Shining Time Station (August 17)|link=Shining Time Station Only Seasons 2 and 3 of this show aired on Fox Family Channel. Episodes were heavily cut to allow commercial time. Toon Disney AOSTH.jpg|Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog|link=Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog SonicChristmasBlast.jpg|Sonic Christmas Blast Home video Peanuts greatpumpkin_1996.jpg|It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown charliebrownthanksgiving_1996.jpg|A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving charliebrownchristmas_1996.jpg|A Charlie Brown Christmas newyearcharliebrown_1996.jpg|Happy New Year, Charlie Brown Bemyvalentine_1997vhs.jpg|Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown easterbeagle_1996.jpg|It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown itsamysterycharliebrown.jpg|It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown goodsportcharliebrown_1996.jpg|You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown snoopy_vhs1.jpg|You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown/Snoopy's Reunion snoopy_vhs2.jpg|He's Your Dog/It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown Snoopy_vhs3.jpg|You're Not Elected/It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown Snoopy_vhs4.jpg|You're in Love/It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown Snoopy_vhs5.jpg|There's No Time for Love/Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown Snoopy_vhs6.jpg|What a Nightmare/It's Magic, Charlie Brown Snoopy_vhs7.jpg|Play it Again/She's a Good Skate, Charlie Brown Snoopy_vol8.jpg|Charlie Brown's All Stars/It's Spring Training, Charlie Brown Snoopy_vol9.jpg|Life is a Circus/Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown A_Charlie_Brown_Celebration_VHS.jpg|A Charlie Brown Celebration Itsarborbay_vhs.jpg|It's Arbor Day, Charlie Brown Whathavewelearned_vhs.jpg|What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown? Isthisgoodbye_vhs.jpg|Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown? Itsanadventure_vhs.jpg|It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown YoureaGoodManCharlieBrownVHS2.jpg|You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown Dr. Seuss Catinthehat 1998vhs.jpg|The Cat in the Hat & The Hoober-Bloob Highway|link=The Cat in the Hat (1985-1998 VHS) Greeneggsandham 1998vhs.jpg|Green Eggs and Ham and Grinch Night|link=Dr. Seuss on the Loose (1985-1998 VHS) Kidsongs Kidsongs1997 macdonaldsfarm.jpg|A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (video) Kidsongs1997 daywiththeanimals.jpg|A Day with the Animals|link=Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals Kidsongs1997 dayatthecircus.jpg|A Day at the Circus|link=Kidsongs: A Day at the Circus Kidsongs1997 dayatcamp.png|A Day at Camp|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Camp Kidsongs1997 carsboatstrainsplanes.jpg|Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (video) Kidsongs1997 whatiwanttobe.png|What I Want to Be|link=Kidsongs: What I Want to Be! Kidsongs1997 rollercoaster.jpg|Ride the Roller Coaster|link=Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster Kidsongs1997 verysillysongs.png|Very Silly Songs|link=Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs Kidsongs1997 playalongsongs.png|Play Along Songs|link=Kidsongs: Play Along Songs Kidsongs1995 talktotheanimals.jpg|If We Could Talk to the Animals|link=Kidsongs: If We Could Talk to the Animals Kidsongs1997 christmas.jpg|We Wish You a Merry Christmas|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas (video) Kidsongs1997 countrysingalong.jpg|I Can Go to the Country!|link=Kidsongs: Country Sing-Along Kidsongs1997 bopwiththebiggles.png|I Can Bop with the Biggles!|link=Kidsongs: Boppin' with the Biggles Kidsongs1997 putonashow.png|I Can Put on a Show!|link=Kidsongs: Let's Put on a Show! Kidsongs babyanimalsongs.jpg|I Can Sing Baby Animal Songs!|link=Kidsongs: Baby Animal Songs Kidsongs icandoit.png|I Can Do It!|link=Kidsongs: I Can Do It! Kidsongs icandance.png|I Can Dance!|link=Kidsongs: I Can Dance! (video) Kidsongs billysbirthday.png|Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday|link=Kidsongs: Billy's Birthday Kidsongs meetthebiggles.jpg|Adventures in Biggleland: Meet the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles (video) Barney & Friends Waitingforsanta 1993.jpg|Barney & the Backyard Gang: Waiting for Santa|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Waiting for Santa Imaginationisland vhscover.jpg|Barney's Imagination Island|link=Barney's Imagination Island Barneylive vhscover.jpg|Barney Live! in New York City|link=Barney Live! in New York City Magicalmusical.jpg|Barney's Magical Musical Adventure|link=Barney's Magical Musical Adventure Barneysongs vhs.jpg|Barney Songs|link=Barney Songs (VHS) Barneystalentshow.jpg|Barney's Talent Show|link=Barney's Talent Show (VHS) Barneysfunandgames.jpg|Barney's Fun & Games|link=Barney's Fun & Games (VHS) Barneys1234seasons.jpg|Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons|link=Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (VHS) Barneysonceuponatime.jpg|Barney's Once Upon a Time|link=Barney's Once Upon a Time (VHS) Sensesationalday.jpg|Barney's Sense-Sational Day|link=Barney's Sense-Sational Day (VHS) Barneyscolorsandshapes.jpg|Barney's Colors & Shapes|link=Barney's Colors & Shapes (VHS) Musicalscrapbook vhs.jpg|Barney's Musical Scrapbook|link=Barney's Musical Scrapbook (VHS) Downonbarneysfarm.jpg|Down on Barney's Farm|link=Down on Barney's Farm (VHS) Thomas & Friends ThomasGetsTricked VHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories JamesLearnsaLesson VHS.jpg|James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories TrustThomas 1995VHS.jpg|Trust Thomas and Other Stories ThomasGetsBumped VHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories ThomasPercy&theDragon 1995VHS.jpg|Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories Daisy VHS.jpg|Daisy and Other Thomas Stories JamesGoesBuzzBuzz VHS.jpg|James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories Percy'sGhostlyTrick VHS.jpg|Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories ThomasChristmasParty VHS.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories RustytotheRescue VHS.jpg|Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories Thomas&theSpecialLetter VHS.jpg|Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories Thomas&HisFriendsHelpOut VHS.PNG|Thomas and His Friends Help Out TheGallantOldEngine VHS.jpg|The Gallant Old Engine and Other Thomas Stories ThomasSingAlong&Stories VHS.jpg|Sing-Along & Stories ThomasMeetstheQueen VHS.jpg|Thomas Meets the Queen and Other Stories ThomasandHisFriendsGetAlong VHS.PNG|Thomas and His Friends Get Along ThomasComestoBreakfast VHS.jpg|Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures ABigDayForThomas VHS.jpg|A Big Day for Thomas These episodes came from Seasons 1, 2, 3 and 4. Pokémon Pokemon vol1.jpg|Vol. 1: I Choose You! Pikachu! Video Games Mario/Yoshi/Wario Smw2.jpg|Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island|link=Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Smrpg.jpg|Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars|link=Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Sm64.jpg|Super Mario 64|link=Super Mario 64 Mk64.jpg|Mario Kart 64|link=Mario Kart 64 Wl2.jpg|Wario Land II (March 2)|link=Wario Land II Yoshisstory.jpg|Yoshi's Story (March 9)|link=Yoshi's Story Donkey Kong Dkc1.jpg|Donkey Kong Country|link=Donkey Kong Country Dkc2.jpg|Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest|link=Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Dkc3.jpg|Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble|link=Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble Dkr.jpg|Diddy Kong Racing|link=Diddy Kong Racing Sonic Sonicr windows.jpg|Sonic R|link=Sonic R sonicadventure_JPN.jpg|Sonic Adventure (Japan only) (December 23)|link=Sonic Adventure Kirby Kirbysstarstacker.jpg|Kirby's Star Stacker|link=Kirby's Star Stacker Kirby3.png|Kirby's Dream Land 3|link=Kirby's Dream Land 3 Pokémon Pokemon-red.jpg|Pokémon (Red Version)|link=Pokémon (Red/Green/Blue) Pokemon-blue.jpg|Pokémon (Blue Version) Both versions were released on September 30. Other Mlp cdrom.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship Gardens|link=My Little Pony: Friendship Gardens This was the only piece of media for the G2 ponies of the My Little Pony franchise. Music Lionking soundtrack.jpg|The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack|link=The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Themask mmp.jpg|The Mask: Music from the Motion Picture|link=The Mask: Music from the Motion Picture Wizardofoz soundtrack.jpg|The Wizard of Oz: Music from the Original Motion Picture|link=The Wizard of Oz: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Toystory ost.jpg|Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack|link=Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Barney album1.jpg|Barney's Favorites: Vol. 1|link=Barney's Favorites: Vol. 1 Barney album2.jpg|Barney's Favorites: Vol. 2|link=Barney's Favorites: Vol. 2 Classicdisneyvol1.jpg|Classic Disney Vol. 1: 60 Years of Musical Magic|link=Classic Disney Vol. 1: 60 Years of Musical Magic Classicdisneyvol2.jpg|Classic Disney Vol. 2: 60 Years of Musical Magic|link=Classic Disney Vol. 2: 60 Years of Musical Magic Classicdisneyvol3.jpg|Classic Disney Vol. 3: 60 Years of Musical Magic|link=Classic Disney Vol. 3: 60 Years of Musical Magic Classicdisneyvol4.jpg|Classic Disney Vol. 4: 60 Years of Musical Magic|link=Classic Disney Vol. 4: 60 Years of Musical Magic Classicdisneyvol5.jpg|Classic Disney Vol. 5: 60 Years of Musical Magic|link=Classic Disney Vol. 5: 60 Years of Musical Magic Kidsongs farmalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm Kidsongs carsalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes Kidsongs christmasalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas Kidsongs icandancealbum.jpg|Kidsongs: I Can Dance!|link=Kidsongs: I Can Dance! Kidsongs bigglesalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles Returntopriderock.jpg|The Lion King: Return to Pride Rock (September 8)|link=Return to Pride Rock Abugslife soundtrack.jpg|A Bug's Life (November 22)|link=A Bug's Life: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Books Harrypotter1.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Websites New sites first archived on the Wayback Machine this year include: *http://www.wbmovies.com *http://www.peanuts.com *http://www.wheeloffortune.com *http://www.jeopardy.com *http://www.pokemon.com *http://www.classicgaming.com/tmk *http://www.vgmusic.com Logos of 1998 Film Walt Disney Pictures (1990).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures|link=Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Pictures (1995).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures (for Pixar films) Pixar Animation Studios (1995).jpg|Pixar Animation Studios (for Pixar films) Touchstone Pictures (1986).jpg|Touchstone Pictures|link=Touchstone Pictures Columbia Pictures (1993).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1993).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Paramount (1995).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Universal (1997).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures 20th Century Fox (1994).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation Warner Bros. Pictures (1998).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures New Line Cinema (1997).jpg|New Line Cinema|link=New Line Cinema Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (1992).jpg|Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures DreamWorks_SKG_(1997).jpg|DreamWorks SKG|link=DreamWorks SKG Television Broadcast networks: NBC_logo.png|NBC|link=NBC Telemundo92.png|Telemundo Cbs-logo.png|CBS|link=CBS American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC PBS (1998).jpg|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service PBS Kids (1996).jpg|PBS for Kids|link=PBS Kids Fox logo.png|Fox Broadcasting Company|link=Fox Broadcasting Company TheWB95.png|WB Network|link=WB Network Kids WB.png|Kids' WB! UPN_logo.jpg|UPN|link=UPN UPN_Kids_logo.jpg|UPN Kids PAX logo.png|PAX Cable networks: HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO HBO Family.png|HBO Family HBO Plus.png|HBO Plus Cinemax_logo_1997.png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax MoreMax.png|MoreMax Showtime_logo_1997.png|Showtime|link=Showtime Showtime2logo.png|Showtime 2 Showtime3logo.png|Showtime 3 The_Movie_Channel_2000.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel Fox_Family_Channel.png|Fox Family Channel|link=Freeform TNT logo 1999.png|TNT|link=TNT TBS Superstation logo 1999.png|TBS Superstation|link=TBS TCM 1994.jpg|Turner Classics Movies A&E Network 2004.png|A&E Network TNN logo 1999.png|TNN|link=Paramount Network USA Network 1996.png|USA Network|link=USA Network WGN America 1998.png|WGN America FX 1997 logo.png|FX Network|link=FX Network Sci-Fi Channel.png|Sci-Fi Channel|link=Syfy GSN 1997.png|Game Show Network|link=Game Show Network Disney_Channel_1997.png|Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel Nickelodeon Logo.png|Nickelodeon|link=Nickelodeon Nick at Nite 1997.png|Nick at Nite|link=Nickelodeon Nick Jr..png|Nick Jr. Cartoon Network.png|Cartoon Network|link=Cartoon Network Toon_Disney.png|Toon Disney|link=Toon Disney Television companies: Walt Disney Television (1985).jpg|Walt Disney Television|link=Walt Disney Television Buena Vista Television (1997).jpg|Buena Vista Television|link=Disney/ABC Domestic Television Columbia Tristar Television (1996).jpg|Columbia TriStar Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Paramount Television (1995).jpg|Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television Viacom_Productions_(1998).jpg|Viacom Productions Universal Television (1997).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television 20th Century Fox Television (1995).jpg|20th Century Fox Television|link=20th Century Fox Television Warner Bros. Television (1998).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television KingWorld (1990).jpg|KingWorld|link=CBS Television Distribution 20th Television (1992).jpg|20th Television DiC (1990).jpg|DiC Entertainment|link=DiC Entertainment Nickelodeon Productions (1997).png|Nickelodeon|link=Nickelodeon Productions Tollin Robbins Productions (1994).jpg|Tollin Robbins Productions Connecticut Public Television (1993).jpg|Connecticut Public Television|link=Public Television Stations WGBH Boston (1993).jpg|WGBH Boston WNET (1993).jpg|WNET CC 1997.png|The Caption Center|link=The Caption Center NCI 1982.png|National Captioning Institute|link=National Captioning Institute Home video Walt Disney Home Video (1991).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Walt Disney Home Video (1986).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video Walt Disney Home Video (1992).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video Walt Disney Home Video Korea (1992).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection (1994).jpg|Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection|link=Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Disney Videos (1995).jpg|Disney Videos|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Buena Vista Home Video (1998-A).jpg|Buena Vista Home Video|link=Buena Vista Home Entertainment Buena Vista Home Video (1998-B).jpg|Buena Vista Home Video Columbia_Tristar_Home_Video_(1993).jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Video|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Columbia Tristar Home Video (1997).jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Video|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Paramount Home Video (1995).jpg|Paramount Home Video|link=Paramount Home Entertainment Universal (1997).jpg|Universal Studios Home Video|link=Universal Pictures Home Entertainment CIC_Video_(1997).jpg|CIC Video|link=Cinema International Corporation Video DTS (1993).jpg|DTS 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (1995-A).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_(1995-B).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (international) Warner Home Video (1997).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Bros. Home Entertainment MGM-UA Home Video (1993).jpg|MGM/UA Home Video|link=MGM Home Entertainment MGM Home Entertainment (1998).jpg|MGM Home Entertainment|link=MGM Home Entertainment MGM DVD (1998).jpg|MGM DVD|link=MGM Home Entertainment Touchstone Home Video (1987).jpg|Touchstone Home Video DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1998).jpg|DreamWorks Home Entertainment Random House Home Video.png|Random House Home Video|link=Miscellaneous television logos PBS DVD (1998).jpg|PBS DVD|link=PBS Home Video Sony_Wonder_(1995).jpg|Sony Wonder Together Again Productions (1997).jpg|Together Again Productions Barney Home Video (1995).jpg|Barney Home Video|link=HiT Entertainment Britt Allcroft (1989).jpg|The Britt Allcroft Company Lyrick Studios (1998).jpg|Lyrick Studios Kid Vision (1994).jpg|Kid Vision Anchor_Bay_Entertainment_(1998).jpg|Anchor Bay Entertainment 4Kids Productions (1998).jpg|4Kids Productions|link=4Kids Entertainment Viz Video 1998.png|Viz Video TimeLife Video (1992).jpg|Time-Life Video Deluxe Digital Studios (1998).jpg|Deluxe Digital Studios Video gaming Gameboy_logo.png|Game Boy|link=Game Boy Snes logo.png|Super Nintendo Entertainment System|link=Super Nintendo Entertainment System N64 logo.png|Nintendo 64|link=Nintendo 64 Gameboycolor_logo.jpg|Game Boy Color|link=Game Boy Color Sega_Dreamcast.png|Sega Dreamcast|link=Sega Dreamcast Currency of 1998 Category:Timeline